stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Texas (RPG)
USS Authority is a fictional roleplaying game set in the Star Trek universe and the timeframe is roughly five years after the Dominion War and is open to all experienced and novice writers. An ongoing saga of life in the frontiers of space, the story unfolds with various contributors writing their installations showcasing unique characters in dramatic situations, sent via email to a common mailing list. Each are inspired by the various Star Trek shows, TOS, TNG, Voyager, DS9 and even Enterprise. The group began in 2004 (approximately 2385) and has written continuously since. It continues in real time (a year equals a year); therefore it is now 2388 as of this writing. USS Authority is a member of Bruin 19 which takes a very serious approach to writing and dedication to the Trek vision of . The Bruin 19 RPG is based upon the Star Trek series created by Gene Roddenberry and is no way affiliated with Paramount Pictures Corporation or Viacom. ---- About the sim The and its sister ships, the ,the , and the medical ship, . The Authority is captained by Anthony Clifton, with his own mysterious past, while the Republic is captained by his wife, Andromeda T'Swann. }} The is a Surveyor class ship, recently commisioned with a cloaking device. It has already encountered several previously unknown civilizations, hunted a known criminal and tusseled with Romulans when they were involved in an officer exchange program. Next proposed mission The Authority is currently on shoreleave at Bruin 19 to celebrate the marriage of two crewmembers. Commander T'Swann is being transferred to the Republic to take command there. Characters Authority crew *Captain Anthony Clifton - Commanding officer of ''Authority'' and the bruin Outpost. Clifton previously served as a special agent for an unnamed division of Starfleet doing several undercover missions dealing with threats to the Federation. *Commander Siobhan MacCristen - Chief Intelligence Officer *Lieutenant Sita Hirabehn- Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant j.g. William Tindell - Chief security officer *Lieutenant Andrew J Adams (PhD) - Chief science officer *Ensign Ann "80psi" Readdy - Security officer *Lieutenant Logan Blackheart - Chief Helmsman/CAG *Ensign Jenna Karen - counselor ---- Ships layout and specs Class Nova Class Designation Surveyor Commissioned 2372 most recent ship commissioned uss authority ( N.C.C. 2057-A) crew 80 tactical information weapons weapons 5 Type IX Phaser arrays 3 Quantum Torpedo Launchers 2 forward 1 aft (Stock 175) shield Strength Multilayered System 6.8 Offensive Power 61.2 other stats cruising speed Maximum Velocity Warp 6.035 Warp 8.075 (12 hours Maximum) Warp Capabilities: Normal Cruise - Warp Factor 8 Maximum Cruise - Warp Factor 9 Maximum Rated - Warp Factor 9.92 for 24 hours Mass 238,000 metric tonnes length 184M decks 8 Armament: 12x Type VIII Phaser arrays 1x Type X pulse phaser array 2x Standard photon torpedo tubes + 125 torpedoes Nova-class starships are small planetary research vessels that were designed in the late 24th century. They have a crew compliment of only 80, 8 decks and about 180 meters in length. The ships are armed with several phasers and photon torpedoes. The shuttlebay is located in the back on deck 5. The aeroshuttle is on the ventral side of the saucer, it is designed for both interstellar and atmospheric travel. Note there are no Offices for Tactical and Intelligence Officers as these departments come under the guise of Security Appendix 2 Auxiliary Crafts The Authority also carries 7 Auxiliary crafts. They are:- Aphrodite N.C.C. 2057-A /1 Type 9 Personnel Shuttlecraft Athena N.C.C. 2057-A/2 Type 9 Personnel Shuttlecraft Dione N.C.C. 2057-A /3 Type 15 Shuttlepod Dionysus N.C.C. 2057-A /4 Type 15 Shuttlepod Hestia N.C.C. 2057-A /5 Work Bee Hera N.C.C. 2057-A /6 Work Bee Persephone N.C.C. 2057-A Nova Class WaveRider Craft, named The Swan's Sword ~Captain's yacht External links *[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Authority/ USS Authority Original site, homesite] *[http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Republic/ USS Republic] New flagship, sovereign class *[http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/USS_Natira/ USS Natira] - Medical ship and "Academy training" ship Bruin 19